Shadow of Young Justice
by HPnerd32
Summary: Shadow is Black Canary's partner. She has always been close with the others, especially Robin. How would the team change with the addition of a new member? Can they help her deal with the dark past she's trying to outrun? What happens when it catches her?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay, this is my first story so please be nice. this is a Robin/OC story.**

Shadow of Young Justice

I so did not need this right now! I rolled my eyes as I snuck up behind Icicle Sr. He had to choose today to cause trouble, I thought bitterly. As my mentor, Black Canary took him on from the front I crept around to attack from behind.

"Hey BC, where's that little whelp of yours? Someone finally get the better of her?" he asked in his annoying voice. I rolled my eyes (I do that a lot) Villains talk way too much.

"I'm right here"

I dove, rolling under his legs I swept a foot out so he fell on his back. It was one of the many moves I learned from Black Canary in the five years that I've been her protégée. I started when I was eight after Dinah found me in the streets pickpocketing strangers. Those days are long behind me and with Dinah's help I became her partner. I'm known as Shadow. Dinah gave me the name because of my ability to be as silent as a shadow. Even when I'm fighting I barely make a sound. But, back to the fight.

"This better not cause us to be late," I told Black Canary, "KF will never let me live it down if he gets there before us."

"Relax kiddo, we'll be there before them." I huffed in annoyance before turning my attention back to Icicle. He was slowly getting back to his feet. When he finally caught his breath he started throwing ice at us. Canary easily dodged all of them, but one of the pieces of ice hit my arm. I quickly pulled it out. It wasn't anything serious and my healing power would make quick work of it. I recovered and resumed my attack with my mentor. The fight didn't last long.

Black Canary and I gave him a simultaneous kick to the face, which caused him to fall to the ground unconscious.

I started jumping up and down and whining like the thirteen year-old that I am.

"Okay, the police can handle him. Can we please go now? Today's the day!" I exclaimed, excitement dripping from my voice.

* * *

><p>When we arrived at the Hall of Justice most of them we're already there. I saw Batman and Robin, Green Arrow and Speedy, and Aquaman and Aqualad. I also noticed that Flash and Kidflash weren't here yet. Yes! I wasn't the last one. Then my eyes landed on Robin and a mischievous grin came over my face. I hadn't seen him for almost a year and I had missed seeing one of my best friends. I had also missed messing with him, hence the mysterious grin. Black Canary saw the expression on my face.<p>

"You won't be able to do it." She said in a sing-song voice. Challenge accepted.

"Watch me"

The others hadn't seen us yet so I slowly crept behind them and started inching my way toward them, the soft soles of my boots never making a sound. It was an ongoing game I had with Boy Wonder. He was the only one who could ever hear me approaching. I could sneak up on Batman! But no matter how hard I tried I could never sneak up on Robin. It was like he had some sixth sense that told him when I was around. But this time I was going to do it. I would sneak up on him.

I was now about three feet away from him. I grinned triumphantly and bent my knees preparing to tackle him. I had finally got him! As quietly as I could I pounced soaring toward the back of my unsuspecting victim.

I squealed slightly as I found myself upside down and flung over the shoulders of Boy Wonder. It took me a second to realize what had happened. After I had jumped Robin, with his lightening reflexes, had spun around, grabbed me, and promptly threw me over his shoulders.

"NO!" I groaned being slightly overdramatic, "I thought I finally got you! How on EARTH did you hear me?" my only answer was that creepy laugh that he always does.

"Put me DOWN!" I cried lashing out with my legs and pounding his back with my fists. The others laughed at my obvious discomfort.

"I told you it wouldn't work." Said Black Canary. I looked over and gave her a death glare causing her to raise her hands in an "I surrender" gesture. Yeah, I was scary when I wanted to be.

"Alright, calm down." He said as he put me gently back on my feet. Before I could gather my thoughts he pulled me into his tight embrace, wrapping his arms around my waist. I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled. I had missed him so much, and having his strong arms wrapped around me, pressing me against his muscled chest and abs felt right. He looks a lot cuter than I remeb- WHOA! "This is Robin" I told myself. I grew up with him; he's like a brother to me, Right?

He pulled back and eyed me up and down. I felt blood rush to my cheeks under his gaze. I knew what he was seeing. A thirteen year-old, 5'0 girl with dark blonde hair that was almost brown. Being only thirteen I have the beginning of a figure. He also saw the new costume Black Canary got for me. It consisted of a black crop-top with a black leather jacket over it and black pants that tucked into my knee-high black boots. The outfit was completed with a pair of fingerless black gloves. I also had a mask similar to Robin's except mine was all black and you could see my eyes which look black because of the contacts I wear that cover my bright emerald green eyes.

"Nice costume" he complimented with a signature smirk, causing my blush to darken a few shades. His smirk grew larger as he noticed my blush.

"Thanks"

To avoid further embarrassment I quickly turned my gaze to the others looking on at our little reunion. I exchanged a few words of greeting with Aqualad and then gave a brief hug to Speedy. Speedy, a.k.a. Roy, and I were pretty close and he was like a brother to me. After I greeted everyone we all lined up with our mentors beside us admiring the Hall of Justice.

"Today's the day." Batman said looking down at Robin.

We were just about to walk toward the hall when a red blur raced towards us. It was Flash. A second later a yellow blur followed the first and skidded to a stop beside us. It was Kidflash.

"AWW MAN, I knew we'd be the last ones here."

**Author's Note: please review and tell me what you think. this is my first story so be nice!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note- here's ch. 2. hope you like it. Remmber to review. also i need some help. i wanted Robin and Shadow to have nicknames to call eachother but i can't think of any, so if you have a good nickname for either of them just put it in your review.**

CHAPTER 2

"_AWW MAN, I knew we'd be the last ones here."_

I let out a soft giggle as I watched kid cross his arms and pout. Hearing the noise he turned and caught sight of me.

"Even Shadow got here before us!" he said accusingly at Flash.

"It's ironic. Fastest kid alive and he can't even show up on time." I teased him with my signature smirk on my face.

"I was distracted. I kept thinking about your beautiful face." He flirted adding a wink for emphasis.

I rolled my eyes, he was such a flirt. I turned and walked back over to Black Canary. I didn't see the look of rage that was thrown at Kid by a certain Boy Wonder.

As we all walked down the red carpet toward the Hall of Justice, I was overcome with the blinding flashes of cameras and the excited chatter and screams of the people in the crowd.

"Is that Batman"

"I see Flash and Flash Jr."

"He's name's Speedy"

"No, Speedy's Green Arrow's sidekick"

"Well, that just makes no sense"

I laughed at the look on Kid's face. He hates when people get his name wrong. Towards the front of the Hall I noticed a group of guys that looked around fifteen or sixteen. When they caught sight of me they immediately started yelling and cat-calling. This is why I hate my costume sometimes. Its skin tight which helps when I'm fighting but it is also revealing and causes Dinah and me to have to fight off groups of hormonal teenagers sometimes. As we were nearing the group the leader stepped closer to us. I got a better look at him. He had blonde hair and brown eyes that were framed by long, dark eyelashes. He was well muscled and was probably a football player or something. Overall he looked like a decent guy. My image of him was completely ruined, however, after he opened his mouth.

"Hey Shadow, love the new costume. Maybe you could come hang out with us later." He said as him and his friends started laughing like the idiots they were. My face immediately flushed red from anger. I was about to turn and say something when Dinah gave me an 'It's not worth it' look. I sighed and tried to rein in my anger.

As I past them I noticed that their laughter had stopped. I snuck a peek at them from the corner of my eye and saw matching looks of horror on their faces. They were staring at something over my shoulder. I turned and saw Robin giving them the "Batglare." He caught my eye and shrugged in a way that clearly said they deserved it. I gave him a smile and turned back to face the Hall.

"I'm glad we're all here" Aqualad said

"Have all five sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?" kid asked. Uh-Oh!

"DON'T call us sidekicks! Not after today" Speedy practically growled. And there it is! Speedy is such a drama queen sometimes. I grabbed his shoulder to tell him to calm down. He looked over at me and smiled apologetically. Roy is a great guy he just has some anger issues.

"Sorry, first time at the Hall, I'm a little overwhelmed." Kid said

"You're overwhelmed. Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" Robin asked, I couldn't contain my laughter and a small giggle escaped causing Robin to look over and smile. I thought it was cute when he challenged the English language.

Suddenly we entered the Hall and came face to face with giant statues of the seven founding members of the Justice league.

"Maybe that's why?" I told robin. He looked over and nodded his head, speechless.

We approached a door with a sign that said "Authorized Personnel Only." It opened revealing Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter.

"Robin, Shadow, Speedy, Aqualad, Kidflash Welcome" greeted Manhunter in a rather monotone voice. As we followed him inside Robin and Kidflash did their little handshake causing me to smile. No matter how many times those two argue they will always be as close as brothers.

"You now have unlimited access to our gym, our fully-stocked galley, and of course our library." Manhunter told us. I was happy about the library part. I loved reading, even though I didn't have a lot of time with the whole superhero gig, but I always enjoyed reading whenever I could.

"Make yourselves at home!" Flash told us. I noticed that there were only three chairs. I was about to jump and claim one but Robin beat me to it. He sat there and gave me an innocent smile. Oh-no! There was no way I was sitting on the floor. A light bulb went off in my head. A mischievous smile made its way to my face. Robin actually looked scared for a second. Without warning I quickly jumped on Robin's lap. He gave a surprised yell which quickly transformed into more of that creepy laughter he does.

"Well played Shadow." He said.

"I do my best" I told him

"Hey, why didn't you sit on my lap?" Kidflash whined

"Because Robin's lap is more comfortable," I told him while sticking out my tongue at him.

"Face it KF she just likes me better." Robin teased.

Our bickering was interrupted when the Superheroes turned their attention to us.

"Quick de-brief to discuss the coincidence of five ice villains attacking on the same day. We shouldn't be long." Batman told us before he, along with the rest of the league members, turned toward a door that said "Justice League Members Only." A scanner popped out of the wall and quickly scanned them to confirm their identity as a computerized voice called out their names and I.D. codes.

"That's it!" Speedy called from behind them, "You promised us a real look inside not a glorified backstage pass!" I mentally cringed at the anger seeping out of his voice.

"It's a first step. You've been granted access few others get." Aquaman said calmly

"Oh really," Speedy scoffed before gesturing to a window where you could see tourists snapping pictures, "Who cares which side of the glass we're on!"

"Roy, you just need to be patient." Green Arrow said calmly.

"What I need is respect! They're treating us like kids! WORSE, like sidekicks!" Speedy growled the word as if it was the worst insult in the world, "We deserve better than this!" he said turning to look at us. I exchanged a confused glance with Robin and the others. We were just supposed to see the Head Quarters, Speedy knew that.

"You're kidding, right? You're playing their game? Why? Because you think they play fair? Today was supposed to be _the _day, step one in becoming full-fledged members of the League!" he said

"Well, sure, but I thought step one was a tour of the HQ." Kidflash said.

Then Speedy dropped the bomb.

"Except the Hall isn't the League's real HQ. I bet they never told you it's just a false front for tourists and a pit stop for catching zeta-beam teleporter-tubes to the real thing, an orbiting satellite called The Watchtower!"

What! How could they not tell us! I felt so betrayed. Dinah and I have never kept secrets from each other. She knows everything about me, even the stuff that I never told anyone. I could tell that she was trying to catch my eye, probably to apologize, but me being the stubborn kid that I am just turned away. I saw the looks on the others faces. I saw everything that I felt; hurt, betrayal, and shock. Even Robin had no clue and he was the most observant of all of us. I saw the other mentors give Green Arrow a look as Batman crossed his arms and glared.

"I know, I know, but I thought we could make an exception." Green Arrow said. Batman's glare hardened at that, "Or not."

"You're not helping your cause here, son. Stand down or..." Aquaman said

"Or what? You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son!" Speedy practically yelled and then turned to Green Arrow, "I'm not even his. I thought I was his partner, but not anymore." He said and he threw his hat down in front of his mentor. I gapped at him as he walked past us. Did he seriously just quit? How could he do that? How did he just turn his back on Green Arrow, the man who trained him and treated him as his own?

"Guess they were right about you four. You're _not _ready!" those were his parting words. They were said with such malice that I actually flinched away from them. This gained Robin's attention and he started rubbing circles on my back trying to comfort me.

The silence was interrupted by a loud beeping coming from the computer. The League members all walked over and stood in front of the screen as Batman hit a button on the keyboard. Superman appeared on the screen.

"Superman to Justice League; There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus, It's on fire."

Batman rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I've had my suspicions about Cadmus. This may present the perfect opportunity..." Another alarm went off and a smaller box appeared in the corner of the screen.

"Zatarra to Justice League; the Sorcerer Wotan is using the Amulet of Baton to blot out the sun. Requesting full League response." Batman looked back to Superman.

"Superman?" he questioned.

"It's a small fire," he told us, "Local authorities have it under control."

"Then Cadmus can wait. All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatarra's coordinates. Batman out"

Kid, Aqualad, Robin, and I walked up behind them wanting to help. Batman turned to face us. "Stay put." He told us,

Robin looked taken back. "What! Why?" he asked

Aquaman put his hands on his hips. "This is a League mission." He told us.

"You're not trained." Added Flash

Kid looked a little outraged at that, "Since when?"

"I meant you're not trained to work as part of this team." He amended gesturing to himself and the other mentors.

"You're not ready yet." Black Canary said. Now it was my turn to be outraged.

"I've been doing this since I was ten!" I reminded her. She gave me a look that clearly told me to drop it. I stubbornly crossed my arms and avoided her gaze.

"There will be other missions, when you're ready." Aquaman told us.

"But for now," Batman said and then added a 'Batglare' for emphasis, "Stay put."

'Well this sucks' I thought bitterly. I glanced at the others and saw that they seemed to agree with me. I was about to turn away when I heard Green Arrow whisper to Martian Manhunter.

"Glad you didn't bring you-know-who?"

"Indeed." Manhunter replied. And with that they followed the others out.

After they left Kid decided to let out some of his pent up anger. "When we're ready," he scoffed, "How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like….like sidekicks." I nodded my agreement with that statement; they could have at least given us a chance.

"My mentor, my King, I thought he trusted me" Aqualad said looking a little crushed.

"Trust! They don't even trust us with the basics. They've got a secret HQ in space!" He yelled making wild gestures with his hands.

"Who knows what else their keeping from us." I added still hurt that Canary would keep something from me.

"I have a better question." Robin said, "Why didn't we leave with Speedy?" I saw them all look at the ground thinking about what Robin said. I knew I could never do that to Canary. She practically raised me, she trained me. She was the only family I had left.

"What is Project Cadmus?" Aqualad asked Robin. I've never heard of it before.

"Don't know," he said before smirking, "But I can find out." He walked over to the computer monitor and started typing away. He stopped when a robotic voice said "Access Denied." This didn't seem to face Robin. He just chuckled and said "Wanna bet?"

Suddenly a folder opened and Robin went through it as he hacked the computer. The others looked pretty shocked but I was used to it. Robin always had been good with computers.

"Whoa! How are you doing that?" Kid asked shocked.

"Same system as the Batcave." Robin answered

"They don't call him Boy Wonder for nothing." I told Kid. Robin pushed a final button and was rewarded when the screen changed to "Access granted." Sweet! We were in. we all walked over to stand by Robin; Kid and Aqualad on one side and me on the other.

"Alright," Robin began reading, "Project Cadmus: genetics lab here in D.C. that's all there is." He said turning to look at me. I caught on to what he was thinking.

"But if Batman's suspicious." I told him grinning.

"Maybe we should investigate." Robin finished looking at the others.

"Solve their case before they do," Aqualad said, "It would be poetic Justice."

"Hey they're all about Justice." Robin replied chuckling.

"Plus, we could prove that we are ready and we shouldn't be treated like sidekicks," I added.

"But they said stay put." Aqualad argued. Killjoy.

"For the blotting out the sun mission not this." Robin said twisting Batman's words.

"I'm in." I told Robin. Kid flash grabbed me and Robin by the shoulders.

"Wait! Are you guys going to Cadmus? Because if you two are going, I'm going!" I high-fived Kid. This was going to be awesome. We were just missing one person now. The three of us turned and looked at Aqualad trying to persuade him to come.

"Just like that; we're a team on a mission?" Aqualad asked.

"We didn't come for a play date," was Robin's answer.

* * *

><p>We arrived at Project Cadmus to find the fire department still trying to put out the flames that threatened to engulf the building; I could also see two scientists at one of the windows pleading with the firemen to get them out. Suddenly an explosion rocked the building causing the scientist to get thrown out the window. Kidflash quickly used his super speed to run up the side of the building, grab the scientists, and throw them on the roof. Unfortunately, being the klutz that he is, he lost his footing and started to fall down the side of the building. He was able to grab a window sill at the last moment and now he was dangling from the side of the building.<p>

"It's what's his name! Flash boy!" the fireman called. Poor Kid, no one ever gets his name right.

"Kidflash." He called down to the man before he mumbled to himself.

Aqualad, Robin, and I slowed to a stop when we got close enough to the building.

"So smooth." Robin commented. I let out a little chuckle at that.

"He really is a klutz sometimes, isn't he?" I asked.

"Does he always have to run ahead? We need a plan." Aqualad said, "Robin?"

"He's gone. He did the ninja thing." I told Aqualad without even looking. Right after I said it the air was filled with more creepy laughter, courtesy of Robin. Just as Robin knew when I was around I could always tell when he pulled a Houdini and disappeared on us. It was like a sixth sense to me. I saw Robin run down the length of a fire truck before firing his grappling hook and using it to swing him into the building. He helped Kidflash up and then they disappeared from view.

"Come on." I said to Aqualad before running up to the building. I unhooked the whip that was clipped to my belt. It was one of the many weapons I had, but I liked the whip the best. I snapped it up and it wrapped around one of the window frames. I used the leverage to run up the side of the wall and then back-flipping into the room with Robin and Kid.

"Show-off." Kid muttered.

"Hey, you're just jealous because I can actually run up a wall without falling." I retorted.

"Guys can we just start investigating." Robin said a little exasperated. I nodded and started helping Kidflash look through the file cabinets while Robin hacked the computer. While I was looking through a file I glanced at Robin who was staring at Kid with a look of … Jealousy? Before I could think more of it Aqualad came through the window.

"Appreciate the help." He told Robin sarcastically.

"You handled it." Replied Robin, "Besides we're here to investigate. Poetic justice remember?"

I heard the elevator close and glanced at Robin questioningly. We walked into the hallway and found Aqualad staring at the elevator. "There was something in the…" he told us.

"Wouldn't the elevators be shut down?" I asked.

"They should be." Kid replied.

Robin ran over and tried calling the elevator. "This is wrong." He stated before pulling up the blueprint for the elevator on his wrist computer. "Thought so," he said after studying it for a second, "This is a high speed express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two-story building."

"Neither does what I saw." Aqualad told him before he pried the elevator doors open. I walked up behind him and saw that it was much farther than a two-story drop.

"And that's why they need an express elevator." Robin stated while taking out his grappling hook. I grabbed mine from the inside of my jacket and fired it at the ceiling at the same time as Robin.

"Race you!" I called before jumping down the elevator shaft.

"No fair!" I heard Robin call. I chuckled at that. Then I saw how far we were. I got to sub-level twenty-six before I slowly stopped. A few seconds later Robin stopped next to me.

"That's the end of my rope." I told him.

"Mine too." He said before he sung onto the ledge. I quickly followed, but I landed on a slick part of the ledge and my foot slipped making me off-balanced. I tried to regain my balance but it proved useless and I started falling off the edge. Suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed my wrist yanking me forward. I was pressed up against someone's chest. I looked up and was looking into the masked eyes of Robin. There were only a few inches between us. His hands were wrapped around my waist, cradling me close to his chest, while my hands grasped his forearm trying to steady myself. He was staring intently at my face and I blushed under his gaze.

"You okay?" he asked concerned. I didn't trust my voice so I simply nodded. I thought he would pull away when he saw that I was fine, but he didn't. It was like he didn't want to let me go. Our trance was broken when I heard Aqualad and Kid sliding down the lines. We quickly pulled away as Aqualad jumped onto the ledge. I was hoping he wouldn't see my blushing face. Aqualad grabbed Kid and swung him over. I quickly helped him scramble onto the ledge before looking to see what Robin was doing. He had what looked like security on his wrist computer. Suddenly cute little Robin heads popped up onto the screen. One by one they started to turn green.

"By-passing security…there! Go!" Robin said.

"Nice hacking." I told him before fallowing Aqualad out of the elevator shaft. 'Nice hacking' my brain scoffed at me 'really that was the best you could come up with.' Ugh! Robin probably thinks I'm an idiot. Wait, why do I care about what Robin thinks of me? I asked myself. 'Because you have a huge crush on him. Duh!' a part of my brain told me. No, I couldn't have a crush on Robin. He's my best friend, I told myself. 'Denial' the other part of my brain said. Great, now I'm arguing with myself! 'Hey, it's not my fault you won't admit your feelings for Robin.' My brain said. I don't have feelings for Robin! 'Keep telling yourself that.' I shook my head trying to clear my head. I have to focus. We're on a mission.

"Welcome to Project Cadmus." Robin announced. We started looking around when Kid suddenly took off at super speed.

"Wait!" Aqualad called after him. I just groaned.

"He's going to get himself killed one of these days." I growled. We quickly chased after Kid. We found him standing in front of these giant creatures. They looked like giant apes with tusks. They had these strange markings all over them. They each had a smaller creature riding on their heads. These ones looked like small monkeys with horns. I saw one's horns turn red. That doesn't look good.

"No," Said Aqualad, "nothing odd going on here."

"What are those things?" I asked. No one answered.

Robin hacked the door and we all froze at what we saw.

"Okay, I am officially whelmed." Robin stated. In the room there were rows of glass tubes and in them were what looked like giant bugs. It looks like they were producing electricity that powered the facility.

"This is how they hide this massive underground facility from the world," Kid explained, "the real Cadmus isn't on the grid. It generates its own powers with these…things. Must be what their bred for."

"Guess we know why Batman was suspicious," I mumbled. Inspecting one of the creatures, "These things give me the creeps."

"Of course even the name is a clue. The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sewing dragon's teeth into the earth." Aqualad explained.

"And this Cadmus creates new life too." Robin added.

"Why?" I asked as Robin walked over to the computer.

"Let's find out." He said, he pulled a cord from his glove and plugged into the computer. He pulled up his wrist computer and started hacking. "They call them geno-morphs. Whoa! Look at the stats on these things; super strength, telepathy, razor claws. These are living weapons!" he told us.

"They're engineering an army, but for who?" Kid asked.

"And for what purpose." I asked thinking of what they could be planning to do.

"Wait! There's something else, project Kr. Ugh! The files' triple encrypted. I can't…"

"Don't move!" a voice called from behind us. Guardian ran in with some Geno-morphs behind him. What's he doing at Cadmus?

"Wait. Robin, Shadow, Aqualad, Kidflash?" he asked.

"At least they got your name right." Robin told Kid earning a glare in return.

"Robin, not the time." I told him before turning to face Guardian.

"I know you; Guardian, a hero." Aqualad said

"I do my best." He said

"Then what are you doing here." Kid asked.

"I think that's my question guys. I'm chief of security. You're trespassing, but we can call the Justice League, figure this out." Guardian said

"Be my guest." I told him.

"You think the League's gonna approve of you breeding weapons?" Kid asked angrily. Guardian looked shocked and confused.

"Weapons? What are you…What have I…" suddenly the geno-morph sitting on his shoulder looked at him and its horns turned red, "Ugh! My head. Take them down hard! No mercy!" he cried. All the geno-morphs charged at us. Robin jumped in front of us and threw down smoke bombs. All chaos broke loose. I saw Robin use his grappling hook to get on the support beams. Good idea, I was about to follow when a geno-morph flew at me and landed on my chest. I quickly kicked it off of me and pulled out my whip and started whipping it left and right. I saw Aqualad having a little trouble with one and I quickly helped him. I flicked my whip around the legs of the geno-morph and yanked causing it to release Aqualad.

While I was busy helping Aqualad I didn't notice the geno-morph coming from my right. Before I could get him with my whip he lunged. I tried to dodge but it was faster than I anticipated. It didn't hit me head on but its claws cut across my stomach. I took a quick glance and saw that they were pretty deep, blood was already pouring from it. I wasn't worried, my healing powers would make sure I didn't bleed to death, but it might take a few hours to heal all the way. I quickly zipped my jacket up to help stop the blood and to prevent the others from seeing it; I didn't want to worry them. I quickly ran toward the elevator after Aqualad. I saw Robin hacking into the elevator system. Over my shoulder I saw the swarm of geno-morphs chasing after us. I saw Aqualad looking too.

"Run!" I yelled before taking off toward the elevator. Robin had managed to get it open and they were waiting for me and Aqualad. I was weak from blood loss and Aqualad quickly passed me. He made it into the elevator and they were waiting on me. I was only a few feet from the elevator, but the geno-morphs were quickly gaining on me. I put on a burst of speed and dove through the doors. Robin quickly shut the door after I was in. I tried rolling to my feet after I dove, but I forgot about the gashes on my stomach. I felt more blood ooze from the wound and I let out an involuntary yelp before collapsing against the wall clutching my stomach. My yelp got the attention of the others and they all looked at me concerned.

"Shadow what's wrong?" Robin asked kneeling beside me. The adrenaline in my body started wearing off and I could feel the pain in my side worsen. I clenched by teeth and bit back a scream. Robin noticed that I was clutching my stomach and gently pried my arm away. He unzipped my jacket and I wince as it rubbed against the gashes. He glanced at me apologetically before he continued to unzip it. He pulled the jacket away from my stomach and I heard them all gasp. Aqualad and kid looked concerned while Robin looked angry.

"What happened?" Kid cried, as Robin checked my wound.

"One of the geno-morphs got in a lucky hit." I told him

"Will you be alright?" Aqualad asked.

"It got you pretty deep." Robin told me. He looked a little panicked, like he didn't know how to help me.

"I'm starting to heal," I told them forcing a small smile onto my face. I didn't want them to freak out over this, "I'll be as good as new in an hour or two." I then saw the numbers on the elevator. We were headed down. I thought we were leaving.

"Why are we going down?" I asked struggling to get back on my feet. Robin carefully grabbed my arm and helped haul me to my feet. When I was on my feet again I expected him to let go but he kept his hand on my arm as if he was making sure I wouldn't collapse.

"Dude, Out is up." Kid told Robin.

"Excuse me," Robin said, "Project Kr it's down on sub-level fifty-two."

"This is out of control," Aqualad stated, "Perhaps…perhaps we should contact the League." Just then the elevator stopped and the doors opened. We got a glance outside. It looked like we were inside something. The walls were covered in red goop and it was just weird looking.

"We are already here." Kid told Aqualad.

"What about Shadow? She's hurt." Aqualad argued.

"I'm fine," I told them zipping my jacket up again, "I'm starting to heal. I'll be fine in a little bit." I was lying. This was a deep wound. It would take at least a few hours to heal, but there was no way I was missing out on this. They all cast one more concerned look before running out. I quickly followed. They stopped and hid behind some barrels. I followed and crouched down next to Robin.

"Which way?" Aqualad asked Robin.

"Yeah," Robin replied, "Bizarre looking hallway one or Bizarre looking hallway two."

"Halt!" a voice cried out. I turned and saw what I guess was another geno-morph. This one looked more human but he was blue and he had horns coming out of his forehead. I watched as they turned red and then he telepathically threw barrels at us.

"Let's go with bizarre looking hallway two!" I yelled as we ran down the opposite hallway. Kid took off ahead of us at super speed as we followed at normal speed. We turned a corner and I saw a door was closing. Kid grabbed a barrel and jammed it in the door so it wouldn't close. As I came closer I saw that it was project Kr.

"Hurry!" He called before jumping through. Robin and I quickly followed. Aqualad came through last. He kicked the barrel out so the door closed behind us.

"I disabled the door," Robin told us, "We're safe."

"We're trapped." Aqualad replied. I wandered around the room and saw a glass tube with something in it, but it was too dark to see inside.

"Ugh, guys. You'll want to see this." Kid called. He was standing at a control panel and then he hit one of the buttons. Suddenly a light went on and I could see what was inside.

"Whoa." I heard Robin say. That pretty much summed it up. Inside the glass tube was a younger version of Superman.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

Elementi Cullen: **thanks for telling me. I'll fix it in this chapter and fix it in the others as soon as I can. Thanks again :) **

**I hope you guys like it. Remember to Review. Also thank you to all my reviewers. I love knowing your opinions on the story and I will try to update as much as possible.**

Chapter 3

The guy looked around sixteen and was the spitting image of the Man of Steel. He had on a white suit with the S-shield on his chest. Above him were three geno-morphs. Kid Flash walked over and stood next to me.

"Big 'K', little 'r' the atomic symbol for Krypton." He told us.

"Clone?" I asked looking at the others.

"Robin, hack." Aqualad told him.

"Oh, right, right." He said before plugging his cable into the computer and hacking. "Weapon designation, Superboy, a clone force grown in sixteen weeks." Robin read surprised, "from DNA acquired from Superman."

"Stolen from Superman." Aqualad said

"No way the big guy knows about this," Kid added.

"Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7." Robin continued.

"And these creatures?" Aqualad asked pointing to the geno-morphs inside the tube.

"Geno-morph gnomes, telepathic, force-feeding him and education." Robin informed us.

"And we can guess what else," Kid said, "They're making a slave out of, well, Superman's son."

"Now we contact the League" Aqualad said. I tapped my earpiece, it gave me a direct line to Canary, but all I heard was static. I pulled out my backup communicator but I got the same results. I looked and saw that the others couldn't reach anyone either.

"I can't reach Canary." I told the others.

"No signal." Robin said.

"We're in too deep, literally." Kid Flash said.

"He doesn't deserve this." I told the others

"This is wrong." Kid said

"We can't leave him like this." Robin agreed. Aqualad thought about it for a second.

"Set him free. Do it." He told Robin who quickly opened the tube. As it was opening I saw that the g-gnomes horns were glowing red. That doesn't look good.

"I have a bad feeling about this." I told the others. I watched as he clenched his hands into fists, Uh-oh! His eyes snapped open and then he attacked. He grabbed Aqualad and pinned him to the ground. He started punching him in the face when we ran over trying to help. Kid grabbed one of his arms while I had the other and Robin had him around the neck. Dang, this guy is strong. I could barely hold his arm down.

"Whoa! Hang on Supey." Kid said

"We're on your side." Robin told him. Suddenly he got out of Kid's grip and punched him with so much force that he flew back and crashed through a glass tube. He fell to the ground unconscious. I tried to keep my grip but he shook me off and I flew back against the wall. I shook it off and got back to my feet, grabbing my whip from my belt.

I saw Robin throw some gas in Superboy's face causing him to get off Aqualad. Aqualad then kicked him in the chest causing him to go flying back into the control panel. Robin then took out a Taser and fired it at Superboy's chest. It didn't even faze Superboy. He simply grabbed the cords and yanked them causing Robin to fly towards him.

"Robin!" I called as I saw Superboy grab him by the neck and slam him to the ground. Before he could get up Superboy put his foot on Robin's chest and pushed. I quickly flicked my whip and it wrapped around Superboy's ankle. I yanked and he lost his balance and fell onto his back. I saw Aqualad run over and check on Robin. He started to regain his feet but then he fell back unconscious.

Superboy regained his feet and glared at me angrily. I glared right back. I hit him with my whip a few times but it wasn't very effective. So we were in hand-to-hand combat which was one of my strongest skills. I was trained by Black Canary so I was trained to take down bigger opponents and I could usually do it with ease. But then I hadn't been bleeding from a severe wound in my stomach. I was losing a lot of blood and my moves were getting slower. I had gotten in a few good hits, I even managed to knock him to the ground a few times, but he kept getting up and each time he got angrier.

He was coming at me and he got in a good punch to my stomach which not only knocked the wind out of me but also re-opened the gashes causing a fresh flow of blood to appear. I gasped and clutched my stomach dropping my guard for a second.

He took advantage of this and wrapped his hand around my throat and lifting me clear of the ground. My air was cut off and I knew I would be unconscious in a few seconds. I desperately kicked out with my feet but his grip was too strong. Black spots started appearing in my vision when I heard Aqualad shout something and then the pressure around my throat was released. I took a deep breath and tried to push the darkness back, but I was too drained. Between fighting and trying to heal myself my body was on the point of exhaustion. I collapsed on the ground and caught a glimpse of Aqualad and Superboy fighting before I passed out.

* * *

><p>"Time runs short." I heard through the darkness, "you must awaken. You must awaken now!" I was startled back into consciousness and immediately greeted by pain in my stomach. I looked down and saw that my jacket had been torn away revealing the angry slashes that still weren't healed. I was under too much stress, I needed time to regenerate. The gashes had finally stopped bleeding and all the blood had dried around it, there was also a bruise forming from where Superboy punched me causing it to look really bad.<p>

I looked away from my stomach and saw that I was in some sort of pod with my hands restrained above my head, the others where in the same situation. My pod was between Robin's and Kid Flash's with Aqualad on the other side of Kid. Superboy was standing in front of us staring at Kid.

"What? What do you want?" Kid asked, "Quit staring. You're creeping me out!"

"KF, how about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look." Robin told him.

"We only sought to help you." Aqualad told Superboy.

"Yeah, we free you and you turn on us," Kid interrupted, "how's that for gratitude."

"Kid," Aqualad cut him off, "Please be quiet now."

"Easier said than done." I muttered.

"Hey! I don't appreciate the attitude." Kid said.

"I'm about to bleed to death, I think I deserve to be a little moody." I replied.

"I thought you said you were healing." Robin asked concerned.

"I was, but when I was fighting Supey I was under too much physical strain. I didn't have enough energy to fight and heal myself." I told him.

"I believe our new friend was not in full control of his actions." Aqualad said.

"What if I… What if I wasn't?" Superboy said

"He can talk?" Kid asked.

"Kid." I scolded. Superboy clenched his hands into fists.

"Yes, he can." Superboy said angrily. I turned to glare at Kid.

"Not like I said it." He defended. I just rolled my eyes. That mouth of his is going to get us all killed. Aqualad changed the subject.

"The geno-morphs taught you telepathically." He said.

"They taught me much. I can read, write, I know the names of things."

"But have you seen them?" Robin asked, "Have they ever actually let you see the sky or the sun?"

"Images are implanted into my mind, but no, I have not seen them." He said.

"Do you know what you are, who you are?" Aqualad asked gently.

"I am the Superboy. A geno-morph. A clone made from the DNA of the Superman, created to replace him should he perish. To destroy him should he turn from the light." Superboy stated proudly. I exchange a look with Robin and Kid Flash, that didn't sound good.

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration, but like Superman you deserve a life of your own. Beyond that solar suit, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus." Aqualad told him.

"I live because of Cadmus!" Superboy shouted, "It is my home!"

"Your home is a test-tube." Robin said, "We can show you the sun."

"Pretty sure it's after midnight, but we can show you the moon." Kid said

"We can show you, introduce you to Superman." Aqualad added. When Aqualad mentioned Superman Superboy looked up hopefully. I kind of felt bad for him. All he wanted was to be like Superman, hopefully we could make good on that promise.

"No they can't." a voice said from the doorway. Looking over I saw it was a scientist who had spoken. He had long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and glasses. Accompanying him was another scientist and Guardian. "They'll be otherwise occupied. Activate the cloning process." He told the other scientist.

"Pass! Batcave's crowded enough." Robin said. I chuckled a little at that.

"Hurry up!" the scientist yelled before looking at me, "We don't want the girl to bleed to death before the procedure is complete." The others cast another concerned look at me. I was getting sleepy but I knew I had to stay awake.

"And get the weapon back in its pod!" he shouted at Guardian.

"Hey. How come he gets to call Supey an 'it'?" Kid asked.

"Help us." said Aqualad. It looked like Superboy was going to.

"Don't start thinking now." The scientist said and the geno-morph that was sitting on his shoulders quickly jumped on Superboy's shoulder and its horns turned red. Superboy's face went blank. Great, mind control.

"See, you're not a real boy. You're a weapon, and you belong to me. Well to Cadmus. Same thing. Now get back to your pod!" the Scientist yelled. Man, that guy is such a jerk. Superboy turned and walked out, the door closing behind him. The scientist looked over and nodded at the other scientist, who was messing with a control panel.

Two metal claws with needles at the end rose up and sank into my chest. Electricity coursed through my body and I felt blood being drawn. I tried to bite back the scream forming in my throat, but I was in too much pain and I let out a bloodcurdling scream. I didn't know how much of this I could take. Suddenly the electricity stopped. The needles were still in but they weren't drawing blood. Relieved, I looked up and saw that Superboy was back. The Scientist did not look happy.

"I told you to get back to your…" he didn't finish as Superboy simply tossed him, Guardian, and a geno-morph out of his way.

"Don't give me orders." He said before walking over to us.

"You here to help us or fry us?" Kid asked. Superboy narrowed his eyes and I thought he was actually going to fry us.

"Huh, I don't seem to have heat vision, so I suppose helping is my only option." He said. Robin picked his lock and jumped down next to Superboy.

"Ugh, finally." he said rubbing his wrists, "Lucky Batman isn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long."

"Seriously, that's what you're worried about?" Kid asked, "The whole League will have our heads after tonight!"

"It won't matter if we're dead! So let's hurry up and get out of here before I pass out." I told them. Robin hit a button that lowered the claws and opened our pods.

"Free Aqualad and Kid Mouth. I'll get Shadow." Robin told him.

"Don't you give me orders either." He said before jumping over to Aqualad. Robin came to my pod and started picking the locks.

"How are you?" he asked concerned.

"Peachy." I replied sarcastically. He finally picked the locks and I was free. I tried to take a step but my legs buckled and I started to collapse. Robin caught me around the waist and righted me. He slowly released me but his arms remained outstretched ready to catch me if I fall.

"Seriously, how are you holding up?" he asked. I looked at his masked eyes and could see that he was scared for me.

"I'll be fine once we get out of here." I told him. I gathered all my strength and ran out after the others with Robin at my side.

"You'll never get out of here." The head scientist yelled, "I'll have you back in pods before morning."

"That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all." Robin said throwing explosives at the containers that held out DNA.

"What is it with you and this whelmed thing?" Kid asked before running of with the rest of us.

"We are still forty-two levels below ground." Aqualad told us, "but if we can make the elevator..." Suddenly more of those giant geno-morphs were blocking our path to the elevator. We stopped and turned around to find that there were more behind us. Great. Aqualad and Kid Flash raced toward the elevator easily dodging the geno-morphs. I took off after them with Robin by my side. We made it around all of them and saw that Superboy was trying to fight them all. He slammed one into the wall which caused rocks to fall from the ceiling.

"He's going to bring the whole roof down." I told them.

"Superboy," Aqualad called, "the goal is to escape, not to bury ourselves here."

"You want to escape?" he yelled angrily before knocking down the rest of the geno-morphs. Aqualad ripped the elevator doors open. Kid jumped on the ledge while Robin and I pulled out our grappling guns. We fired them and then started flying up. I looked down and saw that Superboy had grabbed Aqualad and tried to fly up. He got a few floors before he slowed and started to fall.

"I'm falling." Superboy said shocked. Robin threw one of his batarangs at the wall and Aqualad quickly grabbed it. Kid, Robin, and I landed on the ledge below them.

"Superman can fly. Why can't I fly?" Superboy asked sadly.

"Don't know. But it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound, Still cool." Kid said trying to cheer him up. Kid helped Superboy and Aqualad down onto the ledge.

"Thank you." Superboy told Aqualad.

"Guys, this will have to be our exit." Robin said and I saw that the elevator was coming down. Superboy and Aqualad ripped the doors open and we all jumped out, the elevator barely missing us. I clutched my stomach for a second. It didn't hurt as much thanks to all the adrenaline in my body, but when I used my grappling hook, the movement of my arms caused it to start bleeding again. Robin saw me clutching my stomach and was about to say something when geno-morphs started running in our direction. We turned and ran down one of the hallways. I don't think anyone knew where we were going.

"Go left! Left!" Superboy called and we turned. After a few seconds he told us to turn right and we did. Kid was way ahead of us but he came to a stop when he met a dead end.

"Great directions Supey; are you trying to get us re-podded?" I heard Kid ask as we came to a stop beside them.

"No, I don't understand." He said.

"Don't apologize. This is perfect!" Robin said. 'How is this perfect' I thought. Were stuck at a dead end! I then looked up and caught on to Robin's idea.

"Oh!" I said "I see what you mean." I ran over so and used my whip to remove the cover of the air vent. Robin jumped up and started crawling with me right behind him, the others following us.

"At this rate we'll never get out." Kid complained.  
>"Shh… listen." Superboy said. I strained my ears and could just barely make out the sound of movement. Great, the geno-morphs were in the vents. We quickly found a way out of the vents. Robin pulled up his holographic computer and started hacking.<p>

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Hang on." He said and continued to hack away. A few seconds later he grinned triumphantly. "I hacked the motion sensors." He said. Nice! That should distract them long enough for us to escape

"Sweet!" Kid said.

"Still plenty of them between us and out." Robin told us.

"But I finally got room to move." Kid replied and then took off up the stairs with the rest of us following. Robin was still checking his computer, "More behind us." He called. I took a quick a quick glance behind us and saw that there were more coming and they were gaining on us. When we reached the landing Superboy turned and broke the stairs causing all the geno-morphs to fall.

"Nice!" I complimented before continuing to run up the stairs. We were almost out when a metal door closed cutting us off from the ground level.

"We're cut off from the street." Aqualad stated.

"Thanks. My head hadn't noticed." Kid replied rubbing his head. Superboy and Aqualad tried to pry the doors open but they weren't having much luck. Robin was on his holographic computer.

"Can't hack this fast enough." He said shutting it off. Geno-morphs were coming towards us. I looked around for an escape and caught sight of a door that looked promising. I kicked it open.

"This way!" I called before running through it. I stopped when I saw that we were surrounded by geno-morphs and Guardian. More came up behind us. I took out my whip preparing to fight; I saw the others were doing the same. Suddenly the g-gnomes horns turned red and I immediately felt drained. I collapsed on my stomach and felt darkness surround me.

*****IMPORTANT*****

**Author's note: Sorry for the long wait. I have the next part written up and as soon as I get five reviews I will immediately put it up. So remember to Review!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers and all the people who added this to their favorites. I hope you guys like it so far.**

*****Also*****

**Did you guys watch the new episode that was on yesterday? OH MY GOD! If you haven't seen it yet you need to watch it NOW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Authors** Note: heres the next chapter of Shadow of Young Justice. i don't know when i'll be able to update but i'll try to at least update once a week. **

**thanks to everyone who reviewed:** **BookwormStrawberry, Natsuko26, LIza, Austin , Sarah-Leigh-Black and all the others who reviewed my story.**

CHAPTER FOUR

I came to and clutched my head. Man that hurt. I slowly started regaining my feet. A hand wrapped around my upper arm and Robin helped haul me to my feet. I smiled in thanks before turning my attention to Guardian who looked like he had just woken up from a dream.

"Guardian?" Aqualad asked cautiously.

"Go." He told us, "I'll deal with Desmond." I'm guessing that's the crazy scientist who tried to clone us.

"I think not." A voice said. Speak of the devil. "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." He said before drinking a test-tube full of glowing blue liquid.

"Well this can't be good." I stated as he started writhing on the ground. His shirt ripped off and his skin soon followed. His eyes were red and he got super buff. His skin was blue. The only good thing was that his pants were still on. No one wanted to see that.

"Everyone back." Guardian yelled before he charged at the Blockbuster creature. The creature simply swatted him aside like a fly. Superboy charge next. He got in a punch before Desmond punched him hard in the face. Superboy got in a few more punches before he was thrown back. He regained his feet and jumped into the air. Desmond jumped up and sent them both flying through the ceiling leaving a gaping hole.

"Okay, that's one way to bust through the ceiling." Robin said before pulling out his grappling gun. I reached for mine when Robin wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me securely to his side. My arms instinctively wrapped around him and we went fly through the hole. I felt myself blush and when we landed I looked questioningly at him.

"I could've used my own grappling gun." I told him. He just smiled.

"I know, but this was faster and I didn't want you straining your stomach."

"Thank-you." I said. Aqualad and Kid Flash quickly joined us and we saw that Desmond had Superboy by the shoulders. Superboy broke the grip, but Desmond simply grabbed his leg and threw him towards us. Robin, Kid, and I ducked and Superboy slammed into Aqualad throwing both of them back on the ground. We ran over and helped them up before facing the giant monster in front of us.

Kid Flash took off toward the creature and slid under his legs confusing it for a second. Superboy and Aqualad both punched him in the face causing him to fall back. Kid got on his knees behind the monster tripping it so it fell to the ground.

"Learned that one in kindergarten." He said. Robin jumped over Kid and threw discs at him which he easily deflected. I took out my whip and joined Superboy and Aqualad in their attack. Desmond had Superboy against a pillar and was repeatedly punching him. When he drew back his arm for another hit Aqualad wrapped his water whip around his arm preventing him from hitting Superboy. Aqualad used his whip to propel him forward and punch the monster in the face. His water whip turned into a mace and he brought it down to hit him in the face. The Blockbuster creature simply caught it mid-strike and threw Aqualad aside. Superboy soon followed. I hit the creature a few times with my whip and he turned his attention to me.

He tried to grab me, but even on the brink of exhaustion I was fast. I dodged his attacks and used my whip to keep him at bay. I dodged a few more attacks but I was getting slower. I was too tired to keep this up much longer. He finally landed a punch on me and I went flying back into a wall. I collapsed on the ground and tried to catch my breath. I saw the monster was now attacking Aqualad and I was about to help him when I saw Robin standing near me.

"I hope you have a plan. We're getting killed out here." I told him.

"Working on it." He replied. The building suddenly shook as the monster broke one of the pillars.

"Of course." Robin stated before he pulled up his holographic computer.

"Shadow, KF, get over here!" Robin called and Kid and I rushed over to him. He explained the plan to us.

"Got it?" he asked.

"Got it." We said in unison.

"Go!"

We quickly rushed over to start destroying the pillars. Kid ran over and punched the monster in the face. When he landed I saw that he had a piece of skin on his fist. Kid looked at it confused for a second before he grinned.

"Got your nose." He said. That got his attention. The monster attacked Kid and he zoomed off and stopped in front of one of the pillars.

"Come and get me you incredible bulk." He taunted. He zoomed away and the monster ended up punching the pillar, completely destroying it. One of the rocks hit him in the back causing him to trip and fall. I hit the monster with my whip gaining its attention and lead him over to another pillar which he destroyed. Kid regained his feet and zoomed over. I jumped on his back and then we lead the monster over to the others. He slid to a stop on the water Aqualad had put down and I jumped off Kid's back.

Superboy punched him causing him to fall on the water. Aqualad used his powers to electrocute the water which in turn electrocuted the Blockbuster monster.

"Move!" Robin yelled and we all bolted toward the exit. An explosion went off and the roof started caving in. we tried to outrun it, but we weren't fast enough. Robin tackled me to the ground trying to protect me from the falling debris. Aqualad jumped on top off him adding to the weight. They were pretty heavy and the rocks falling on us didn't help. I was being crushed, not to mention I was lying on my stomach and rocks were digging into my already cut up stomach. I groaned an then felt the weight lift off me. I rolled over on my back and took a greedy breath of air.

"Man you guys are heavy." I said after I caught my breath. Robin walked over to me and offered me a hand. I gladly took it and he pulled me to my feet.

"Sorry." He replied before glancing at my stomach. I looked down and saw that it looked pretty gruesome. Three long gashes all the way across my stomach. The skin around it was turning a dark blue color from when Supey had punched me. The adrenaline was starting to leave my system and I knew that in a minute I would probably pass out.

I looked at the others and they looked pretty beaten up too. Their uniforms were all torn up and I saw a few bruises and cuts but nothing major.

"We did it." Aqualad said shocked.

"Was there…ever any doubt." Robin gasped between breaths. He and Kid tried to high-five but they gasped in pain and they grabbed their ribs. We walked up behind Superboy.

"See," Kid said, "The moon." We turned and looked up at the full moon that lit up the sky. A little dark spot appeared and it grew bigger and bigger. I realized it was Superman flying towards us.

"Oh and Superman. Do we keep our promises or what?" said Kid. All around us the Justice League members landed. They did not look happy.

"We are so dead." I muttered to Robin as I saw our mentors appear on a platform created by Green Lantern. They were all there except Flash who appeared only a second later. They looked pretty disappointed. I looked and saw Black Canary was looking at me with an angry and disappointed look. I was so going to get it later. I became very interested in my shoes.

I looked up when I saw Superboy walk up to Superman. As he got closer I saw Superman's eyes narrow. Superboy lifted up the torn piece of his shirt revealing the 'S' symbol. Superman's eyes widened in shock, I looked at Superboy and saw how hopeful he looked. He just wanted Superman to accept him. Superman's face hardened. Poor Supey.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman asked

"He doesn't like being called an 'it'" Kid Whispered to them.

"I'm Superman's clone." He announced. The other members of the League looked shocked at this announcement.

Batman's eyes narrowed at us. "Start talking." He ordered. I vaguely heard Robin and the others explain what had happened. I was clutching my stomach trying not to show how much pain I'm in. I realized how exhausted I was. My head was pounding and my eyes were going in and out of focus. I let out a gasp as my stomach started stinging.. I felt eyes on me as I doubled over clutching my stomach. Voices called out my name but they were muddled as if I was underwater. My legs gave out and I felt arms catch me and lower me to the ground. The arms felt safe and familiar. I knew it was Robin's arms around me. He was the only one who could ever make me feel this way. I slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>4 days later<p>

All five of us stood in Mount Justice the League's old headquarters. We were all dressed in civilian clothes. I was wearing a red t-shirt along with my new leather jacket. Also a pair of black jeans with a golden belt around it that was actually my whip. On my feet I had a pair of black ankle-boots. I didn't have my mask on but I still wore my colored contacts, but instead of them being black they were brown.

After I had regained consciousness Canary informed me that Batman wanted to talk to all of us. We arrived a little earlier than the others. A bunch of the League members were here some just talking while others were cleaning out the cave. The only one who was here was Robin. He caught my eye and smiled before running over to talk to me. Canary had left to go talk to the other League members so it was just me and Robin.

"Hey Shadow, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I just needed a little rest." I told him.

"How's your stomach?" he asked still concerned for me. I lifted my shirt up t show him my stomach.

"Completely healed," I said, "not even a scar." He looked relieved and smiled sheepishly at me.

"Good. I was worried about you." He admitted and I tried to fight down the blush rising in my cheeks. I lowered my shirt and then I remembered something.

"Hey, what happened with the League after I passed out?" I asked curiously. Robin explained about the arguing and about the tension between Superman and Superboy. Poor Superboy. He also told me about us forming our own team. I was pretty excited about that.

"So is that why Batman called us here?" I asked

"I think so." He replied. The others soon arrived and Batman called us over to talk to us. We all walked over and stood in a line facing Batman waiting for him to talk.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League. We're calling it into service again." He explained, "Since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms. Red tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor, Black Canary's in charge of training; I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin asked.

"Yes, but covert." Batman answered.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff, there's a reason we have these big targets on our chests." Flash said pointing at the lightning bolt symbol on his chest.

"But Cadmus proves the Bad guys are getting smarter." Aquaman stated.

"Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly" Canary added.

"The six of you will be that team." Batman said. Sweet! We're a team!

"Cool, wait six?" Robin asked puzzled. Batman stared pointedly behind us. I turned around and saw Martian Manhunter walking up with a Martian girl at his side. She looked around fifteen and was holding her arm and nervously glanced around. She had auburn hair, a white t-shirt with a red 'x' on it and a blue skirt. She also had blue gloves, boots, and a blue cloak.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian." Batman introduced

"Hi." The girl greeted.

"Liking this gig more every minute." Kid whispered to Robin before walking up to introduce himself.

"Welcome aboard." He greeted, "I'm Kid Flash, that's Robin, Aqualad. It's cool if you forget their names." I rolled my eyes before swatting Kid upside the head. I walked up to the girl.

"Just ignore him, we all do." I told her earning a "dude!" from Kid, "Name's Shadow welcome to the team." I told her.

"I'm honored to be included." She said smiling at us. We all walked over and started getting to know our new team member. I saw Superboy hadn't walked over with the rest of us. I was about to call him over when Robin beat me to it.

"Hey Superboy! Come meet Miss M." He walked over and stood with the rest of us. Miss Martian's shirt changed color so it matched Superboy's. "I like your t-shirt." She said shyly. Superboy gave her a small smile before Robin elbowed him in the side. Kid zoomed over and stood on Supey's other side. I rolled my eyes at how they were flirting and trying to get the girl's attention.

"Today is the day." Aqualad stated.

* * *

><p>I started to walk over to the Zeta-beam tubes <strong>(AN: what are they called?) **when Robin gently grabbed my shoulder to stop me. I glanced up questioningly at him.

"I'm really glad you're okay." He said. I opened my mouth to reply but I closed it when I caught sight of his face. He looked nervous, but then he caught my eye and his face shifted to one of determination. Faster than I thought possible he ducked his head down and pressed his lips against my cheek. The peck lasted for barely a second before he said a quick goodbye before going through the zeta-tubes. I put my fingers on the spot his lips had touched my cheek, warmth from his lips still lingered there.

**Don't forget to review! i'll try to get the next xhapter up as soon as possible. sorry it's kind of short. Luv ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. **

**I've been swamped with school work. I'll try to update as soon as possible. **

**Question: do you guys want me to do a chapter in robin's POV?**

**Thank-you to all my lovely reviewers: Sarah-Leigh-Black, BookwormStrawberry, Natsuko26, LightningThiefLover, KatelySmiling, SufferingInSilence, and all the people who favorite my story :) **

CHAPTER FIVE

We were wandering the streets of Star City looking for Speedy. It was me, Robin, Kid, and Aqualad. We were going to try to convince Speedy to join the team. I don't think he'd want to join. He made it pretty clear that he didn't want anything to do with the League. But maybe we could convince him.

"Let's check the docks," I said to the others, "that's usually where the most trouble is." I had been on patrol here a few times when Dinah had visited Oliver so I knew a little about the crime in this town. We got to the docks and I saw that Speedy was there and was fighting a group of thugs led by this big buff guy. The thugs all pointed guns at Speedy so Kid Flash zoomed over and grabbed some of them. Robin threw batarangs at the other two, letting out his signature laugh as he used his grappling gun to swing over their heads. Aqualad used his water whips to take out one of the thugs while I took out the other one with my whip.

Their leader was throwing rocks at Speedy, who easily dodged and fired an arrow at him. The arrow exploded on impact but it barely fazed the thug. He just threw another rock at Speedy. Aqualad slashed it in half with his water whip.

"The Cave is perfect." Aqualad told Speedy, "It has everything the team will need."

"For covert missions," Robin added dropping out of nowhere, "you know spy stuff." Kid ran over to join in their conversation. Was I the only one who remembered that we were fighting a bad guy here? I kept hitting the guy with my whip but it was like he didn't feel it.

"And wait until you see Superboy and Miss Martian," I heard Kid say, "But I saw her first." I flicked my whip and the guys hand shot out and caught it mid-stroke. Before I could react he swung me around and threw me in the direction of the boys. I flipped and landed in a crouch in front of the boys.

"If you guys are done chatting, I'd appreciate some help." I snapped. The guy threw another rock towards us and we all dodged and took action. Speedy fired arrows that gave off powerful explosions which seemed to harm him a little.

"Tell Arrow he shouldn't send boys to do a man's job." He said. Speedy just took out another arrow and aimed it.

"Go ahead." The thug said spreading his arms in invitation. Speedy fired. When the arrow hit him red foam burst from it and completely covered the thug, making him unable to move.

"Nice shot." I said.

"High-density polyurethane foam. Nice." Kid complimented. Speedy just turned around and started to walk away without a word. Great, he's in one of his moods.

"So Speedy, you in?" Robin asked.

"Pass," Speedy answered, "I'm done letting Arrow and the League tell me what to do. I don't need a babysitter or a clubhouse hangout with the other kids. Your Junior Justice League is a joke. Something to keep you busy and in your place. I don't want any part of it. " then he disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

><p>"Shadow B10" the robotic voice called out as I entered the cave. I was wearing my civilian clothes. It had been a long night of patrolling with Canary. A bunch of thugs had been causing trouble and it was up to me and Canary to stop them. There were more of them than we thought and we got separated from each other. I took them down pretty easily but not before one of them got in a lucky hit with a crowbar, breaking a few of my ribs. 'For a superhero I sure get hurt a lot' I thought bitterly as Canary wrapped a bandage around my torso to help my healing along. Ribs were a pain to heal, but I guess that's what I get for being such a klutz.<p>

I saw that Aqualad was already here along with Superboy and Miss Martian who lived at the cave. They were standing in the main area waiting for Red Tornado to arrive. I greeted Superboy and Aqualad. Miss Martian flew over to me and gave me a hug. I winced as pain burst in my ribs and groaned in pain.

Miss M noticed this and pulled away looking at me concerned. The boys noticed my pained look and came over toward me.

"Shadow, what's wrong?" Aqualad asked.

"Nothing," I lied, "I'm fine." I didn't want to worry all of them. I had super healing; they shouldn't have to worry about me. Aqualad didn't look convinced. He opened his mouth to argue when the zeta-beam teleporter announced another arrival.

"Recognized: Robin B01; Kid Flash B03." Robin and Kid walked in dressed in their civies. They ran over towards us.

"Did you ask him?" Robin asked

"What did he say?" Kid asked.

"He hasn't arrived yet." He told them before looking back at me and crossing his arms, "Are you going to tell us what's wrong?"

"I told you nothing's wrong." I said raising my arms for emphasis. Unfortunately the movement disturbed my ribs, causing me to reflexively double over clutch my stomach. Immediately hands grasped mine and pried them away from my stomach. They lifted my shirt revealing the bandage wrapped around my torso. They pulled the bandage down a little and revealed the yellowing, but still pretty gruesome, bruise that marred my skin. I saw black glasses out of the corner of my eye; Robin. I looked away not wanting to meet his eyes. He gently grabbed my chin and turned my head so I was looking at him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Just a run in with some thugs. It's not that bad. I'll be fine in an hour." I said stepping out of his reach, turning away at the hurt expression on his face. I looked back at the monitor screens.

"Red Tornado's arriving." I told the others.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kid asked. We all ran out of the cave and met Tornado as he landed.

"Red Tornado!" Kid called out in greeting.

"Greetings. Is there a reason you intercept me outside the cave?" He asked.

"We hoped you had a mission for us." Robin asked.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." He replied

"But it's been over a week and nothing-" Robin started but was interrupted by Red Tornado.

"You will be tested soon enough. For the time being simply enjoy each other's company."

"This team is not a social club." Aqualad said.

"No," Tornado agreed, "But I am told social interaction is an important team building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave." he said before walking into the cave.

"Keep busy." Kid muttered to Robin.

"Does he think we're falling for this?" Robin asked.

"Oh, I'll find out." Miss Martian said before trying to read he's mind. After a few seconds she looked back at us.

"I'm sorry; I forgot he's a machine, inorganic, I cannot read his mind."

"Nice try though." I said trying to cheer her up.

"So, you know what I'm thinking right know." Kid asked. I rolled my eyes. We all know what he's thinking.

"We all know what you're thinking now." Robin said elbowing Kid.

"Ow." Kid replied annoyed.

"And now we tour the clubhouse." Aqualad said.

"Well, Superboy and I live here. We can play tour guides." Miss M said. The boys all turned and looked at Supey.

"Don't look at me." he said.

"We won't." Kid said, "A private tour sounds much more fun." Miss M looked really uncomfortable. Kid was such a flirt.

"S-she never said private." Robin stuttered. Wow, him too.

"Oh my God guys leave her alone." I told them.

"Team building. We'll all go on the tour." Aqualad said. We all followed Miss M as she walked toward the cave.

"So, this would be our front door." She said as she started the tour.

* * *

><p>"And this would be the back." She said as we finished the tour. It hadn't taken very long but my patience was being tested. Robin and Kid kept trying to get the Martian's attention and flirt with her. I had expected it from Kid, but I hadn't expected it from Robin and it bothered me.<p>

"The cave is actually the entire mountain," she informed us.

"It was hallowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League." Kid added.

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" Superboy asked

"The cave's secret location was compromised." Aqualad explained. I didn't join into their conversation; I was too busy glaring at Robin and Kid who have been glued to Miss Martian's side the whole time. I felt something stirring in the pit of my stomach. I recognized the feeling as jealousy. I was jealous of the attention she was getting from Robin…and Kid! If they kept acting this I would probably explode.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap. Yea, that makes sense." Superboy said. I felt bad for him. I could relate to the daddy issues he was having.

"If villains know of the cave, then we must be on constant alert." Miss M stated. Robin reached out and grabbed her hand in his. That sent another burst of jealousy coursing through my veins and my glare intensified.

"The bad guys know we know they know about the place so they'd never think to look here." Robin told her. He was still holding her hand! Kid walked up and grabbed Robin's hand causing him to release Miss Martian's. I had never loved Kid more than in this moment.

"Uh, he means we're hiding in plain sight." Kid explained.

"Ah, that's much clearer." She stated glancing uncomfortably between the two. I felt bad for her. I knew how overbearing the boys could be sometimes. I wasn't angry at her, I was angry at Robin and Kid for being such idiots! Superboy sniffed the air.

"I smell smoke." He told us. Miss M gasped.

"My cookies!" she exclaimed before flying, literally, from the room. We all trailed after her and entered the kitchen to see her removing completely burned cookies from the oven.

"I was trying out Grammy Jones recipe from episode seventeen of…never mind." She said nervously.

"I bet they'd have tasted great," Robin told her. I was still glaring but turned when I heard someone chewing. It was Kid. He was eating the charred cookies. My face morphed into one of disbelief as I watched him continue to eat the cookies.

"He doesn't seem to mind." Robin continued glancing at Kid. Kid saw we were all staring at him.

"I have a serious metabolism." He explained. Miss M looked shocked.

"I'll make more." She said

"It was sweet of you to make any." Aqualad told her.

"Thanks Aqualad."

"We're off duty. Call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur." He told her. Great, the secret ID talk. This was always fun.

"I'm Wally." Kid said, "See? I already trust you with my secret ID. Unlike Mr. Dark glasses over here." He said gesturing to Robin, "Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name." Robin did not look happy.

"Mine's no secret. It's M'Gann M'orzz. But you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name, and I'm on Earth now."

"What about you Shadow? What's your name?" Uh, I was hoping to avoid this. The others glanced at me curiously.

"Just call me Shadow." I said before walking over to the garbage can. My ribs were fully healed so I started to unroll the bandage around my torso. I could hear the others whispering just loud enough for me to overhear.

"Don't take it personally." Wally told Megan.

"I don't think she trusts me." she admitted. I felt a little guilty about that. I hadn't mean to offend her, it's just once they know who I am they'll treat me differently. I don't want to see the pitying looks thrown my way or have them think I'm on the verge of a breakdown because of my past.

"It's not that," Robin reassured her, "It's just Shadow has trust issues. I don't even know her name and I've known her for five years." Robin added bitterly. I felt bad about that. I knew I could trust them I just didn't want their view on me to change.

"Shadow is entitled to her privacy. We should not pry into her business." Aqualad said.

"Makes you wonder what she's keeping from us though." Wally added.

"I know." Robin agreed, "I've even hacked her profile on the Batcave's computer, but it doesn't have any info on her secret identity. Whatever it is she's done a good job covering it up." I silently thanked Batman for not putting my personal info into my profile. I went back to unrolling my bandage. I heard footsteps approach. I looked up and saw Robin standing in front of me. I averted my gaze and went back to the task at hand. I was still mad at him.

"How are your ribs?" he asked. I gave him a brief glare before walking straight passed him, bumping his shoulder in the process, and standing next to Aqualad. I saw the confused and wounded look on his face and I felt a stab of guilt go through me, but I shook it off. If there was one thing I knew how to do it was how to hold a grudge.

Superboy turned and started to leave the room. He groaned before turning to look at Megan.

"Get out of my head!" he screamed.

"What's wrong? I don't understand." Megan's voice came from my head. I groaned and gripped the countertop. "Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically." She said confused.

"M'gann, Stop." Aqualad told her. I straightened up as her voice left my head. I hope she wasn't poking around in my head, especially since I had been thinking about my past.

"Things are different on Earth," Aqualad explained to her, "Here your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

"Besides, Cadmus's creepy little psychic g-gnomes left a bad taste in his brain." Kid said.

"I d-didn't mean to-" She started to apologize.

"Just stay out." Superboy told her before storming out of the room. I walked over and put a hand on Megan's shoulder, trying to comfort her. She seemed to cheer up a little.

"Hello, Megan" She said while thumping her head, "I know what we can do." She flew out of the room. The boys exchanged looks before following the Martian out of the room. I trailed after them but stopped by Superboy. He was sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Do you want to come with us?" I asked gently mustering all the innocence and cuteness I could into my voice. Please don't yell at me! I begged silently. After a few seconds he sighed.

"No." he deadpanned. At least he didn't yell. I took that as a small victory before I walked out of the room. I saw Megan pass me and I knew she was going to talk to Superboy. Maybe she can convince him to come with us.

(Break)

We were all in the elevator heading down towards the hanger. As the doors opened Megan gestured inside, "It's my Martian bioship." She exclaimed happily. In the Middle of the hanger was an oval shaped red ship. It was cool but I don't know how it flies. It doesn't look very aerodynamic.

"Cute." Wally told her, "Not aerodynamic, but cute."

"It's at rest silly," Megan said, "I'll wake it." She waved her hand over the ship and it transformed into a much larger and more aerodynamic ship.

"Cool." I murmured. Megan flipped the ship around so the back was facing us and opened the door.

"Well, are you coming?" She asked. I immediately ran up beside her and started walking in. This was so cool. We entered the ship and the controls appeared out of nowhere. Five seats popped up. I immediately walked over to the one on the right and sat down. Once I sat down a seatbelt materialized and wrapped around my torso causing me to squeak in surprise.

"Strap in for launch." Megan told us before she walked over to her seat at the controls. My seat was in the back right. Robin grabbed the seat in front of me while Wally took the one across from me. Kaldur and Supey sat at the front. Megan asked Red Tornado to open the doors and we were off.

"Incredible." Robin told Megan.

"She sure is." Wally commented, "I-I mean the ship, which like all ships is a she."

"Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth." Robin said

"Dude!" I stopped listening to their conversation and turned to Kaldur and Superboy who were whispering. I caught a few words and from what I heard Kaldur tell Supey how he should apologize to Megan.

"He'll come around." Robin told Megan. Guess I wasn't the only one eavesdropping.

"He doesn't seem to like me much."

"You guys remember he has super hearing right?" Wally asked

"Hey, how about showing us a little Martian shape shifting." Robin asked

Megan quickly stood up and morphed into a girl version of Robin. With another quick turn she turned into a girl version of Kid Flash. Both boys were staring at her mesmerized.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" Wally asked.

"Yes." I deadpanned before going back to giving them the silent treatment. Robin started clapping.

"Impressive, but you're not exactly going to fool anyone with those." He said

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder."

"Try Shadow then." Wally said. Immediately Megan turned into an exact copy of me, clothes and everything. My eyes widened slightly.

"That's so cool." I told her earning a smile before she changed back into herself.

"Oh, so you're talking to us now." Robin said bitterly from in front of me. I sent him a glare that could rival Batman's before I crossed by arms and stubbornly stared out the window.

"Nice Rob, now Shadow won't talk to us for two weeks."

"What do you mean?" Megan asked.

"Last time Shadow was mad at us she didn't say a word to us for two weeks." Wally told her.

"Why is she made at you?" Meagan asked.

"No idea. Rob?" He asked glancing questioningly at him.

"Not a clue. She just won't talk to me." He replied. 'I'm not talking to you because you're too busy drooling over the new girl to give me the time of day' I angrily thought. There was a moment of silence before Kaldur decided to change the subject.

"When you shape shift what happens to your clothes?" he asked.

"They're organic like the ship. They respond to my mental commands." She explained.

"As long as they're the only ones." Superboy added.

"Can you do that ghosting through walls thing that Manhunter does?" Wally asked.

"Density shifting. No, it's a very advanced technique." She said a little dejectedly.

"Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall. When he tries bloody nose." Robin said gesturing to Wally.

"Dude!"

"Here's something I can do. Camouflage mode." she said. The whole ship suddenly turned invisible.

"Cool." I told her.

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian." Tornado said through the radio, "An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor energy plant. I suggest you investigate covertly. I'm sending the coordinates."

"Received," Megan said, "Adjusting course."

This should be interesting.

**I know it's kind of short, but I've been so busy with school work that I haven't had much time to write, so please review and I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, but you'll have to be patient with me.**

**Also anyone see the episode yesterday? what did you guys think of it? **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so so so so so sorry for not updating. I kind of lost my inspiration but I'm sure that if I got a few lovely reviews then I could find some inspiration :)**

**Natsuko26: I know! I miss little Robin too, but nightwing's pretty cool too. I just want to know what happened to Kid Flash, Artemis, and Aqualad. Plus what happened with Red Arrow. **

**Thank you to all my reviewers:** **Natsuko26, BookwormStrawberry,** **Jane R. Doe, Synk, and all my other reviewers. **

**i know this is kind of short but i will try to upload another chapter this weekend.**

Chapter Six

"Well a simple fire led you to Superboy," Megan said as we arrived at the energy plant, "we should find out what caused the alert."

"I think I know the cause." Superboy said glancing out the window. There was a tornado headed right for us! Megan tried to move the Bioship, but she wasn't fast enough and we were sucked into the twister. She quickly maneuvered us out of it and we landed in the parking lot in front of the energy plant. We all jumped down and I landed in a crouch on the cement. There was a giant tornado circling the building.

"Robin, are Tornados common in New England?" he asked.

"He's gone." I told him before running into the building in search of the Boy Wonder. The others followed after me. I saw Robin get blown back into a pillar by a gust of wind.

"Robin!" I gasped before running over to him closely followed by Superboy. I knelt down next to Robin and helped him sit up.

"Who's your new friend?" Superboy asked.

"Didn't catch his name but he plays kind of rough!" Robin told him. I looked up and saw a giant red and black robot. He had what looked like blasters on his arms that had blue tubes connecting to them.

"My apologies," The Robot said, "You may address me as Mister Twister." And with that he sent two giant tornadoes at us. The rest of the team tried to attack but they weren't having much luck because they kept getting blown back by the tornadoes.

"Are you okay?" I asked as he got to his feet.

"Oh, so you're speaking to me now?" he asked sarcastically.

"You really want to have this conversation now?" I asked.

"Well considering you've been ignoring me all day, yes I want to have this conversation now!" he said before he started attacking with the rest of the team. I quickly pulled out my whip from where I had it disguised as a belt and went to attack with the rest of them. Kid was the first to attack but he was simply blown out of the building. M'gann and Aqualad attacked but they were blown back too.

I wrapped my whip back around my waist. If I tried to use Mister Twister would just blow it back in my face. Looks like I'm gonna have to rely on hand-to-hand combat. I stood next to Robin as we got into fighting stances.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a Superhero," Mister Twister said, "I was not, however, expecting children." Uh oh. That ticked Robin off.

"We're not children!" he said throwing a few batarangs at him. Mister Twister stopped most of them. One got through but it just harmlessly lodged itself into his suit before he flicked it away. I ran up to attack him as he threw tornadoes at me. I dodged the first one but the second one got me and threw me back towards Robin. I landed on my feet in a crouch preparing to attack again.

"So why were you ignoring me?" Robin asked as the rest of the team except for Kid continued to attack.

"I don't know. Why were you ignoring me?" I countered.

"I wasn't ignoring you." Robin defended.

"You've barely spoken to me all day. You've spent all you're energy trying to impress Megan." I said bitterly. His face suddenly lit up.

"Aha! So you're jealous." He announced. I stuttered for a second before regaining my composure.

"I'm not jealous." I told him stubbornly. I wasn't right? I was just mad.

"You are jealous." He argued.

"You're crazy." I said before turning back to Mister Twister. 'Was I Jealous?' I asked myself. No I was just mad that Robin was spending time with Megan and not me… Okay maybe I was a little jealous.

"Have you no adult supervision?" Mister Twister asked us, "I find your presence here quite disturbing."

"Well we hate to see you disturbed," Robin said as the rest of the team assembled behind us, "Let's see if you're more turbed once we KICK YOUR CAN!" and with that Megan used her telepathy to open a pipe above Mister Twister causing smoke to surround him. We all sprang into action and jumped at Twister. Superboy and Megan were simply blown back by a twister while Robin and Aqualad were each caught in mini-tornadoes before being slammed together.

I took advantage of their distraction and attacked from behind. He didn't seem me coming so I managed a solid kick to his head. He stumbled back slightly before he regained his balance and sent a twister at me blowing me back a few yards where I landed roughly on my back.

"That was very turbing," Twister said sarcastically, "Thank-you." Great, a robot with a sense of humor. Twister left the building and we quickly stood up and followed him. We saw Kid trying to fight Twister but he was quickly blown back and would've landed pretty hard if Megan hadn't caught him using her telepathy.

"I got you Wally." She told him before gently setting his back on his feet.

"Thanks." He told her

"I thought you all would've learned your limitations by now." Twister told us.

"What do you want?" Aqualad demanded.

"Isn't it obvious?" Twister asked while he started using his powers to float above the ground, "I'm waiting for a real hero." He told us. Well, that hurt my feelings.

"Read his mind," Aqualad told Megan, "find a weakness."

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that." Megan said confused.

"It's okay with the bad guys!" Robin shouted frustrated. Megan quickly raised a hand to her temple and concentrated on reading Mister Twister's mind. While she was doing that I elbowed Robin in the side and he glanced at me questioningly.

"Don't yell at her. She's doing her best." I scolded. He just nodded before turning his attention back to Megan.

"Nothing, I'm getting nothing," she told us before hitting her head slightly, "Hello Megan! Mister Twister is Red Tornado in disguise. He's inorganic, an android. And how many androids do you know that can generate tornados?"

"He sent us here." Aqualad reminded us.

"After saying we'd be tested soon enough!" Robin said angrily, "This is his test! He's keeping us busy!"

"Speedy was right. We are a joke." Wally said dejectedly, "This game, so over." Robin started walking angrily over to Mister Twister.

"We know who you are and what you want!" Robin shouted.

"Guys, this doesn't feel right." I told the others. They just ignored me

"Let's end this!" Aqualad said.

"Consider it ended," Twister said and then started to generate a giant tornado with lightning crackling throughout it. This just didn't add up. I don't think Twister is Red Tornado.

"Impressive show but we will not indulge you, we will not engage!" Aqualad shouted.

"You think I am Tornado," Twister asked, "Ironic." He then sent his massive tornado toward us and then darkness quickly engulfed me.

* * *

><p>"Shadow"<p>

"Shadow please! Open your eyes." I groaned as someone shook my shoulders gently. I battled with my eyelids for a minute before I was able to shove them open. My head was in Robin's lap and Robin himself was leaning over me, concern shining through his sunglass covered eyes. I sat up groaning as Robin hovered near me making sure I wouldn't collapse.

"What happened?" I asked as I noticed the rest of the team was in a loose circle around us. A sharp pain went through my skull and I immediately clutched my head. This seemed to alarm Robin because he started rubbing his hand up and down my back as he whispered soothing words in my ear. I could vaguely hear Superboy yelling something at Miss M which only increased the pain in my skull. My healing power decided to kick in and the splitting headache eased to a dull ache in the back of my head. I was Just in time to hear the end of the conversation.

"You are pretty inexperienced," Wally said to Megan, "Hit the showers, we'll take it from here."

"Stay out of our way!" Superboy growled at her before him and Wally Ran off to find Twister. Robin helped me to my feet.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Robin asked me.

"I'm fine." I told him before I looked over and saw Megan's dejected face, "I'll catch up, I'm going to go talk to Megan." Robin nodded with a nervous look before his face hardened.

"See you soon." And with that he swooped down and planted a small kiss on my cheek. I gasped slightly and immediately flushed red. Robin saw the red stain across my cheeks and sent me a smug smirk before he turned and raced after Wally and Supey.

"Cocky bastard." I muttered under my breath as I tried to force my blush away.

**Hey I was wondering if you guys wanted me to start doing chapters in Robin's point of view. If you do just let me know in a review.**

**Please Review they make me incredibly happy **


	7. Chapter 7

**I figured I owed you guys another chapter so enjoy and remember to review. Reviews make me want to write which means faster chapters for you guys. And I apologize in advanced for the lack of Robin/Shadow moments but make sure you read the Author's note at the bottom of the chapter so you can get your fill of Rob/Shadow.**

Chapter 7

Once Robin ran off to join the others I quickly turned my attention to Megan. I saw Aqualad was still there too.

"I was just trying to be part of the team." She said dejectedly

"To be honest, I'm not sure we really have a team." Aqualad told her before he too ran off in pursuit of Mister Twister. I slowly approached the sad alien and put my hand on her shoulder. I may not like the fact that Kid and Robin are constantly flirting with her but that's not her fault and Megan is actually a really nice person.

"Hey, it's okay. You just made a mistake. We all do that every once and a while." I told her gently.

"You guys don't." she said.

"That's because we've been doing this a lot longer than you have. Believe me when I first started, I made tons of mistakes."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yea, it just takes some getting used to. Believe me, in a few weeks you'll be an expert at this Hero stuff." I told her.

"Thanks Shadow. I think I'll head back to the Cave. I'll see you later." She said before heading back to the bioship. I then turned and ran in the direction the others had. I quickly found myself at the docks and saw Mister Twister creating more tornadoes and tormenting civilians. I spotted Robin and Kid taking cover behind a car.

"Glad you could join us." Kid greeted me.

"I couldn't let you guys have all the fun." I said. I quickly unwound my whip from where it was disguised as a belt around my waist. I noticed Robin had pulled his utility belt from his sleeve. Great minds think alike.

"You brought your utility belt?" Kid asked Robin and then he noticed me taking out my whip, "And you brought your whip!"

"Never leave home without it." Robin told Kid, "First thing Batman taught me."

"Right after don't go to the bathroom without it." He replied before looking at me, "And what about you?"

"I never go anywhere without at least three weapons on me." I told them.

"Where are the other ones?" Kid asked me.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I said shooting him a smug smirk.

"Yea I would." Kid responded with a flirty smile causing Robin to give him a sharp elbow in the stomach. Our conversation ended when Twister started attacking again. We tried to fight him but we weren't even making a dent in his defenses.

"Listen to me!" a voice said in my head, "all of you! I know I messed up before, but now I'm sure I know what we have to do! Just trust me." She explained her plan and it was a really good plan so we put it into action.

* * *

><p>Red Tornado appeared.<p>

"Hit the showers. I was hoping you could handle this, clearly you cannot." He told us dismissively.

"But we have a plan now." Robin objected.

"I will take it from here." He told us. We quickly got into positions as "Tornado" and Twister started to fight. Suddenly Tornado was hit and lay unconscious on the ground. Twister approached Tornado and extended cables toward his head. Suddenly Tornado grabbed the cables and morphed into Megan. That was our cue. We all leapt into action. K.F. used his speed to create a tornado and send it towards Mister Twister. Now that's what I call poetic justice. Supey then jumped up and punched him in the face sending him flying back into the ocean. Then it was Aqualad's turn to send him flying out of the water where Megan and I quickly tore his arms off. I used my whip while Megan used her telekinesis. That's what I call teamwork.

Then Robin came and quickly finished him off with a few batarangs. Mister Twister's chest opened to reveal a man.

"Foul," He said, "I call foul." He was silenced however when Megan dropped a boulder on him.

"I don't know how things are done on Mars, but here on Earth we don't execute our captives!" Robin angrily told her.

"You said you trust me." She said and then removed the boulder to reveal that the man was actually a robot.

"That's why I couldn't read his mind." She informed us. Wally bent down and picked up the eye of the robot Megan just smashed.

"Cool, souvenir." He said.

"We should've had more faith in you." Aqualad told Megan.

"Speak for yourself," I told them, "I had complete faith in Megan." That earned a grin from the alien girl which I quickly responded to. I wasn't mad about Robin flirting with her anymore. I could tell that Megan kind of had a thing for Superboy.

"Yea," agreed Kid, "You rocked this mission! Get it, rocked?"

"Ignore him." Robin told Megan, "We're all just turbed you're on the team."

"Thanks." She told him

* * *

><p>"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you." Aqualad told Red Tornado. We were back in the Cave and were telling Red Tornado what happened with Mister Twister.<p>

"Agreed." Responded the robot.

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" Megan asked.

"No," he replied, "it was your battle. And I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems. Nor should you solve mine, for me." he said obviously referring to the robot.

"But if you're in danger-" Megan started only to be interrupted by Red Tornado.

"Consider this matter closed." And then he turned and walked away

"Batman, Canary, Aquaman, and Flash they'd all have jumped right in to fix things." Wally said.

"Guess if we're going to have a babysitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need." Robin said earning him a slap to the back of the head courtesy of me.

"DUDE! Harsh!" Wally said.

"And inaccurate," Tornado called back to us, "I have a heart. Carbon-steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing."

"Owned." I whispered to Robin who just ignored me.

"Right. I'll strive to be… more accurate." Robin said a little flustered.

"And respectful." Kaldur added causing me to giggle.

"Speedy was so wrong." Wally stated.

"This Team thing." Robin started.

"Just might work." Kaldur finished.

****IMPORTANT****

**Once I get five reviews I will post the conclusion to this episode which includes a little talk between Robin and Shadow so Review if you want to see this. Also I will keep adding chapters to my other fic in Robin's POV so keep an eye on that.**


	8. Chapter 8

**thank you everyone for the reviews. they make me so happy. Here's a treat for you. its just a short little scene between Robin and Shadow. Hope ypu like it.**

Chapter 8

I was walking toward the teleporter preparing to go home and get a much needed nap when Robin came up behind me and caught my wrist.

"Shadow, can we talk for a second?"

"Sure" I replied. Robin quickly led me toward the living room. Everyone else had either left or gone to a different part of the Cave. Both of us were silent for a second before Robin spoke.

"So, why were you mad at me earlier?" he asked. My cheeks turned pink. I really didn't want to tell him that I was jealous.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not mad anymore so let's just forget about it." I said quickly trying to avoid the subject. I quickly turned around to walk away, but Robin wasn't having any of that. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me so I was pressed up against his chest; his hands were wrapped around my biceps trapping me there.

"It does matter to me. I don't like it when you're mad at me so tell me why you were mad." He said. I was distracted by his warm breath on my face that I almost missed what he'd said. I quickly recovered and tried to keep my voice from shaking.

"It's stupid. You'll laugh." I told him.

"I promise I won't, now will you please tell me?" he asked. I shook my head causing him to sigh.

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to persuade you." He said. And with that he moved one of his hands to my waist earning a startled gasp from me. My skin grew hot under his palm and my mouth went dry.

"Last chance." He told me. When I didn't respond he quickly flipped me around so my back was against his chest. He caught both of my hands and restrained them with one of his. And then he started to tickle me mercilessly. I struggled against him laughing the whole time. After about a minute of the torture I gave in. he let me go and caught my breath.

"The reason I was mad was because you were spending so much time with Megan. It sounds so stupid when I say it now, but at the time it really hurt." I told him choosing to stare at the ground instead of him.

"So you were jealous." Robin stated smirking.

"No." I replied a little too quickly.

"Good."

"What?" I asked confused.

"You shouldn't be jealous." He told me grasping my chin and raising it so I was now looking at him, "You want to know why?"

"Why?" I asked mesmerized.

"Because you have nothing to be jealous of." And with that he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek before walking out of the room.

"Jerk."

**Remember to Review. also make sure you check out my other story from Robin's POV. i'm also thinking of Publishing a new story story that i wrote a while ago for Teen titans. if you want me to tell me in a Review.**


End file.
